Problem: To visit her grandmother, Emily takes a car 19.75 miles and a motorcycle 8.42 miles. How many miles is Emily's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ Emily travels 28.17 miles in total.